


Succurro

by Dehmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Male to Female Character, Marriage, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehmer/pseuds/Dehmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was there. Until those eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succurro

“What are you?”

“He’s a freak! A freak!!!”

“No, that’s not good enough.”

“But what are we gonna calls him then?”

“You two are idiots. Its obvious!”

“Really? Tell us!”

“Yeah, tell us!”

“Ha! Of course I’m gonna tell you! You both just gotta shut up! … That’s better. Now how about we call him….”

“What!?”

“What is it!? Come on, tell us already!”

“Demon!”

“...What?”

“Why a demon?”

“Cause my momma tolds me that they always be causin trouble! Always! And don’t he cause trouble?!”

“Well...you are right.”

“Of course he’s right! Don’t ya see that bite marks on his arm!?”

“Like I saids, a demon! You’re a demon, aren’t you?”

“...”

“I said, aren’t you!”

“Nng-!”

“Hahahaha! Come on guys, lets get outta here before one of thems teachers get us.”

“Yeah! Byyyeeee deeemoooon!”

“Heh!”

“.....”

No one was there.

 

* * *

 

“Look at that! He came back!”

“Hah! Yeah, the demon came back!”

“Hey demon! What you got in your bag?”

“....”

“Come on, tell me!”

“....”

“Mark! He ain’t sayin nothin!”

“Then why don’t you just take it?”

“What if he curses me?”

“Like a witch?”

“No, he ai-...actually, I like that. A demon witch. That’s what he is!!!”

“What about his bag.”

“You idiot. Kelvin, help him already!”

“Hey, lookit! He won’t even fight!”

“What!? That’s no fun! We gotta get him to do something again!”

“Like bite your arm?”

“Worse.”

“What about this thing?”

“Give it here…..Ha….Take this back and go get the principle. Kelvin and me’ll figure the rest out. You just lead him back here and tell him we need help.”

“Okay!”

“You’re in trouble now lil boy.”

Authority held no sanctuary

 

* * *

 

“When are you gonna learn? John, Kelvin, you know what to do.”

“Locker this time or locked closet again?”

“Heh, closet and this time take all them wires out.”

Bystanders held no sympathy

 

* * *

 

“Mark...are you sure about this?”

“Shut up, John. Kelvin.”

“Yeah?”

“Grab him.”

“Alright.”

No one was there.

 

* * *

 

“I think John was right back last year. We’re taking this too far!”

“If you don’t agree then get out of here! I’ll do it myself!”

“Mark!”

“I said GET OUT OF HERE KELVIN!”

“OR WHAT!?”

“...You know what.”

“........Fine, just let him go this time. Please! I’m begging you!”

“....”

“Mark, please. Look at him. He’s had enough, hasn’t he?”

“...Fine. Get out of here before I change my mind….Witch.”

Until those eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Why don’t you scream!? Go on, scream!!! I wanna hear you make a sound! I’ve had enough of your god damned silence you cunt!”

“...”

“All you do is cry. That’s all you ever do! I’ve had enough of your tears and I’ve had enough of your stupid fucking silence! ...SAY SOMETHING!”

“...”

“So, what. You’re just gonna take it like some two-cent whore!? Fuck that! I’m gonna-”

“Let him go!”

Until that person.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t think that just ‘cause we’re out of high school that I’m gonna let you go.”

“...”

“You’re nothing but a toy and when I get my hands on you-”

“Leave him alone, Mark!”

“....Remember what I said.”

“....Are you okay?”

Until those arms.

 

* * *

 

“Hah! Like I said! One day I’d get you and here we are!”

“...”

“Look at you now! God I missed this picture. So tight.”

“.....help.”

“What was that?”

“Help-!”

“Down here! I heard him!”

“Fuck, how did-”

“Don’t move, you’re under arrest!”

“Fuck!!”

Until that voice.

 

* * *

 

“Never again. I won’t let this ever happen again. I never want you hurt again. I...I love you and I’m sorry it took me this long to say this to you. Nearly thirteen years.”

“...”

“I respect your choices and I don’t care whether you choose to be male or female. All I care about is you. Maxine...will you marry me?”

Until those hands

 

* * *

 

“And do you, Maxine Seteraph, take Alexis Mertif to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

Protected me.

**Author's Note:**

> Order of each piece:
> 
> Kindergarten  
> Fourth  
> Eighth  
> Junior  
> Senior  
> End of Senior year  
> Graduation  
> Third year of college  
> Ten years after college  
> Eleven Years after College
> 
> This is something I felt the need to get out. Thankfully, my bullying mostly ended after my Sophmore year. Some people aren't so lucky and I know that. I've heard stories from my friends though none as far as his. Close but not. I hope this makes a difference and means something to you all.


End file.
